ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXX Intercontinental Championship
DXX Intercontinental Championship Details Current Holder Khwame Myles Date Won 4/26/09 (Eye For An Eye Next Defence Unknown Promotion D-Generation XX Brand Mayhem Massacre (2007-2009) The D-Generation XX Intercontinental Championship (briefly named the DXX Pure Wrestling Championship) is a professional e-wrestling championship. It was the second highest ranked championship on the Massacre brand of DXX until Khwame Myles won the title at Eye For An Eye, moving it over to Mayhem. It became the first title in DXX history to move brands. It is worth noting that champions are only recognised since Massacre's inception in December 2007. History Crisis originally won the title in December 2007, and in February the following year it was claimed by Brett Unknown at the Dead on Arrival Pay-Per-View courtesy of a victory over AngelDust and Kurt Angle. The title was not defended at WrestleMania 2 because Unknown was involved in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match, but it was contested at Road To Redemption where Chad Jennings, Canadian Jack, Kenny Wallace and Tank challenged the Champion. During the match both Canadian Jack and Chad Jennings pinned separate opponents and two referees made the three count at exactly the same time, and afterwards both men fought for the gold with Jack eventually running away with it, leaving a dilemma for Rocco Ross as nobody was sure who the rightful Champion was. The status of the Intercontinental Title was revealed on the April 30th edition of Monday Night Massacre, when Massacre General Manager Rocco Ross announced via DXX.com that both Jennings and Jack would be recognized as champion and would fight for sole ownership at the forthcoming Eye For An Eye Pay-Per-View Event.[1] However, that same night Rocco Ross declared Triple H as the DXX World Heavyweight Champion (as the board of directors though James Kidd should keep the DXX Championship) and both himself and Triple H as DXX Tag Team Champions as well, causing Canadian Jack to speak out and controversially get fired in the process. This automatically made Chad Jennings the sole Intercontinental Champion. Jennings had his first title defence against Kenny Wallace instead, a match in which he successfully retained his title. Three days later on Massacre exactly the same match took place again, but this time both men fought to a double count out meaning Chad retained the title once more. It was a case of 'third time lucky' for Wallace the next time the two met. After failing to take the title from Chad Jennings on two occasions he finally defeated him in a Total Knockout Match - something which Jennings himself specialises in. He then went on to defeat Xtreme Steven to retain his title at DXX Anniversary and on the 22nd September edition of Massacre old foes Wallace and Jennings squared off once more, this time Jennings coming out on top defeating Wallace's winning streak as champion. Current Champion The Jennings/Wallace rivalry continued until Wallace was able to force Jennings into an injury and thus vacating his title, meaning Wallace would crown himself the new champion. The two would once more face each other on the November 17th edition of Massacre where Wallace would successfully retain his title. His next title defence was against Nick Awesome at the Facing Extinction Pay-Per-View, and again he retained thanks to his NASCAR Thunder submission move. He then defeated Kurt Angle on Massacre on January 20, 2009, followed by James Manson at The Last Stand five days later. Wallace made his fifth successive title defence at WrestleMania III, defeating his son Johnny Storm and the returning Dagger Dave. Wallace couldn't get number six down though. At the Final Cut, Wallace lost the championship to Alex Azriel in a match also featuring Justin Matthews. Azrael lost int weeks later in a Grudge Match that took place under 911 rules, Khwame Myles used his Hood Tribe team mates to get the victory thus now making the title Mayhem exclusive for the first time in its history. Championship Timeline =Source Links= 1Rocco Ross announces the status of the Intercontinental Championship Category:Championships